1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shade, and more particularly a plant fiber shade made of multiple plant types with different weaves to create a visually attractive appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
In the art of window shades and decorating, there has long been recognized an area in which it is desirable to shade or otherwise cover a window by desirably decorative means, such as woven wood fabric, together with providing means for holding said shade in a partially or fully raised position. The window shades can be provided at a sufficiently minor expense as to make the assembly adaptable for use in such locations as summer cottages and mountain cabins.
Most of the conventional window shades are made of hard materials such as metal, plastic, wood or bamboo, so as to make the window shades sharp, heavy and cumbersome to use or store. Additionally, variations in appearances of the window shades are limited because the window shade materials are hard and not easily changed.
Therefore, the present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional window shades.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a plant fiber shade, which has variety in appearance to enhance visual attraction.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a plant fiber shade that is light and easily stored.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.